


In weakness, we stand together

by Multidixney66



Category: Onward - Fandom
Genre: #barley protects Ian, #car accidents, #disabled, #ian and barley needs a hug, #ian has severe anxiety, #ian is paralyzed from the waist down, #medical, #protective barley, #scared Ian, #tragic car accidents, #wheelchairs, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multidixney66/pseuds/Multidixney66
Summary: Life is perfect for Ian lightfoot and his family until a tragic car accident rips Their family Apart.Now paralyzed and living with his brother, Ian must adjust to a whole new life while trying to forget about the fateful accident.
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot & Ian Lightfoot, Barley Lightfoot - Relationship, ian lightfoot - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	1. Ian’s perfect life

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first time writing an onward fanfic on ao3, so any tips that you guys have are very appreciated, thanks and enjoy the story.

Ian lightfoot had a perfect life after the events of his 16th birthday, he was a wizard in training (with help from his older brother, barley lightfoot), his mom had gotten remarried again and is happy, and he had just celebrated his 17th birthday with his family and new friends.

Ian was walking home with his friends until they turned down the street he lived on, Ian waved goodbye to his friends and walked into his house “mom! I’m home!” He yelled out as he saw blazey running towards him.

Blazey tackled him to the floor and started licking his face while Ian was laughing, then laurel came in “blazey! Down girl!” Laurel told the energetic dragon, blazey quickly ran off and Ian stood up “so, how was school today?” Laurel asked her youngest son.

“It was good” ian said as he made his way to the kitchen to get something to drink “hey! How’s barley doing in his new house?” Ian asked his mom.

Barley had found a home and moved out shortly after Ian’s 17th birthday, barley showed him pictures of his new home, it was a one story house that had a chain fence around it and a clothesline in the yard.

“Oh, he’s doing good, still looking for a job though” laurel said as she leaned on the kitchen counter “are you still going to come with me and colt to take blazey to the vet tomorrow?” Laurel asked as blazey started to jump around her.

“Yeah, i hope it’ll go well, you know she hates it there” ian said as he took a sip of his drink, “oh don’t worry, everything will go great” Laurel said as she leaned down and petted the dragon on her head.

“Ok well, I’m going to go upstairs and do my homework, see you later” Ian said as he grabbed his backpack and headed upstairs to his room “ok hon, I’ll call you when breakfast is ready!” Laurel said, to which Ian reply with a simple ‘ok!’ Before disappearing into his Room and closing the door.

Little did Ian know that something will happen that will change his life forever.


	2. The accident & bad news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lightfoot family heads towards the vet, but an incident occurred that will change Ian and Barley's life forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to the story! I'm so sorry this story took a long time to update, alot of stuff happened since I published this story, but I think I'm ready to update it again so enjoy!

**"Come girl!" Ian called for their pet dragon, it was time that they leave to take blazey to the vet, which she doesn't like very much.**

**"Mom and Colt are waiting in the car for us, we've got to go!" Ian walked into the dinning room and looked around, he didn't see her in there but just as Ian was about to walk out, he heard a whimper coming from underneath the table.**

**Ian got on his knees and looked under the table and smiled "oh, there you are, come on blazey, Mom and Colt are waiting for us!" Ian said as he tried to coax the scared dragon to come out of her hiding spot but to no avail.**

**Ian sighed "I know you're scared to go girl, but as soon as we get back, I'll take you on a long walk, just you and me I promise, now will you please come out for me?" Blazey let out a small whimper and slowly crawled into Ian's awaiting arms.**

**"That's a good girl" Ian praised the dragon as he stood up, walked out of the house, closed and locked the door, and got into the passenger seat of the van.**

**"There you two are! What took so long?" Laurel asked her youngest son "blazey didn't want to come out of her hiding place" Ian told them.**

**As they started driving, he heard a noise coming from his phone and he picked it up to see that Barley had texted him**

**_'hey little bro, just wanted to check on how the appointment is going with blazey'_ ** **ian texted back '** **_we actually just left the house on the way there now, what are you up to?'_ ** **after a minute or so Barley texted back** **_'oh you know, just tidying up the house, I can't wait to finish it up so you, Mom, and Colt and come and see it.'_ **

**Ian laughed a little '** **_i can't wait to see it either!'_ ** **Ian looked away from his phone to pet blazey on the head before Barley had messaged him back** **_'hey! Look at this funny picture I found while surfing the web!'_ ** **it took a moment, but Barley had finally sent the picture.**

**Ian tapped on it and started laughing really hard "what's making you laugh so hard back there?" Laurel asked Ian as she turned in her seat "Barley sent me this funny picture" Ian said as he showed his phone to his mom.**

**"Oh! Let me see it" Colt said as he turned in his seat, stealing one last look at the road before he focused his attention on the phone.**

**Ian watched them to see what their reaction to the picture was going to be until he saw something in his peripheral vision and looked up in time to see a huge diesel heading towards them head-on.**

**Ian's eyes opened wide "COLT WATCH THE ROA-" Everything happened in a flash, all Ian heard was metal scraping metal, a loud ringing noise and he felt his back snap before everything went black.**

* * *

**Barley charged through the hospital door and making a run towards the receptionist desk "hi, my family was brought in an hour ago, can you tell me where they are!?" The receptionist typed on her computer before looking up at Barley with a sad look "I'm sorry sir, I can't tell you anything right now, if you would please take a seat in the waiting room and the doctor will be with you in a moment" Barley sighed and nodded "ok, thanks"**

**Barley sat down, it's been an hour before the police had called him to tell him that his family was involved in a horrific car accident, when he asked him if they survived it, the police took a moment before telling him that Laurel Lightfoot, her husband Colt Lightfoot, and their pet dragon were all found dead at the scene, Barley broke down and that's when he thought about someone else and he quickly gathered himself before asking the police officer where his little brother was, the police told him that Ian was still alive, but he had a weak pulse.**

**A doctor walked up to Barley "Mr Lightfoot"? Barley stood up when he heard his last name being called "yes, that's me" the doctor walked closer to Barley "you may want to take a seat for a minute please" the doctor told Barley, Barley hesitated for awhile before he sat back down again.**

**The doctor sat in the seat next to him "so I've been told that you already know that you're parents are dead" Barley nodded as tears welled up in his eyes, the doctor sighed and looked down at his charts "well, your little brother is stable right now, he came in with a broken left arm and a broken right leg, he has a mild concussion from being thrown around in the car, and he's going to be paralyzed from the waist down"**

**Barley's eyes went wide "wait, what do you mean he's going to be paralyzed from the waist down?" The doctor let out a sigh "when the diesel hit the car head on, almost every part of the car was completely destroyed, Glass started flying everywhere and some got into your brother's back before the roof had landed on him, we managed to remove the glass from his spine but he won't be able to walk anymore, I'm sorry" Barley immediately started crying again.**

**The doctor gave him a few minutes before continuing "sir, he needs to live with someone who take care of him 24/7 and with his parents dead, you're the only living relative he's got, would you be willing to take custody of him?" Barley thought about that for a second, if he were to get custody of Ian then he would have to make a lot of changes to the house that Barley lives in, not to mention the medical bills.**

**Barley closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again "yes please" the doctor nodded and gave Barley the paperwork he needed to sign, Barley signed the papers and gave it back to the Dr.**

**The Dr stood up "well, you can go see your little brother if you're ready, he's in a coma but that's for temporary, once his back heals up enough, we'll wake him up" Barley nodded and thanked the Dr before he walked away.**

**Barley sighed as he got up and made his way to Ian's room, once he made it to the door, he hesitated before sighing and opened the door.**

**Ian had a lot of tubes hanging off of him, he was all bruised up and his left arm and right leg was in a cast hanging up by the ceiling, Barley took a moment before he closed the doors and walked to the bed, he sat down in the chair and gently grabbed Ian's hand "I'm going to take care of you, no matter what, I promise" he said as he softly stroked Ian's bruised cheek.**


End file.
